The Visit
by SamanthaMorgan
Summary: Oneshot. Ghosts have descended upon Roswell and Liz has a mysterious encounter.


[Disclaimer: The Roswell TV Series, book series, the characters, and the story, are owned by Jason Katims, Fox Studios, and Melinda Metz. I do not own any part of them. I'm simply borrowing the names of characters for entertainment purposes. No infringements are intended.

Authors Note: This was originally written as a narrative for a roleplay I was involved in a few years ago. For the purpose of turning this into a one shot fanfiction, the scene is set in a non specific post series timeline. What's going on with Max and the others in this story? Well I'll just leave that up to your imagination]

* * *

Cleaning up after the dinner shift, Liz did her best to block out all the whispers going on around her. She was going a little batty with all the voices but she was determined to stay at the prison and get through it. She had no choice. She wasn't going to give up a pint of blood to a vampire just so she could have a peaceful night's sleep again. She was dealing with Tess just fine. Isabel being there with her helped. She wouldn't be able to take Tess on by herself. There was just no way. She and Isabel were strong together than apart.

She was thankful that Tess seemed to be haunting Isabel at that moment because she wasn't sure how much she could hear from the queen alien about how she was supposed to be with Max. It was starting to ware on her and make her feel things she hadn't in years. She thought she was finally over all of that and it was all behind her but now Tess was bringing it all back. Maybe she truly never got over Max and Tess having a baby together and it took this encounter with Tess to make her realize it. She really hoped that they would be able to figure out how to make the ghosts go away so she could back to having some peace in her life. Well as much peace as she could have with the threat of the FBI lurking around at every corner. Frankly, anything was better than having Tess around, anything.

Taking a handful of dishes to the sink in the kitchen, she put them in the water and soap filled industrial sink to be washed by hand later. Sure it would be easier to use a dish washer but the one they had was broken and now everything had to be hand washed. It was a pain but luckily, Liz's powers came in hand for such a task. Of course, she only used her powers when she was alone or around Maria. No one else in the kitchen staff really needed to know of her special abilities. It wasn't important.

Turning around to get more dishes from the mess hall, she froze in her steps at the vision she saw in fort of her. "Max?" Were the first words out of her mouth as she stared in disbelief.

"I ain't Max, dollface" The man replied in a New York accent, a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down.

The way he looked at her reminded of the way Rath looked at her when they first met years ago only this time she didn't feel like a piece of meat. There was something about the way he was looking at he that made her blush a little bit. It was almost like the way Max looked at her but she knew it wasn't him. The clothes, the accent, the hair, she quickly put together what was going on. This wasn't her Max. She knew exactly who it was and she couldn't believe he was standing there in front of her at that moment.

"You're Zan" She commented, keeping her calm as she stared up into familiar eyes. He really was Max's clone. Standing there with him, she felt she was in an alternative universe where Max was a punk from New York City. It was beyond weird.

"In da flesh" Zan answered, the apparition of his body coming closer to hers to circle around her as if to get a better look. "Damn girl you fine"

If that had come from someone like Rath, she would have slapped him so hard. But it wasn't from Rath, it was from Zan. The ghost with her husband's face. Somehow it made what he said to her and how he looked at her far less creepy than it was. "Thank you but shouldn't you be visiting Ava? She's your girl, after all. Why are you even - we don't know each other" Liz told him, a confused look on her face. Yes, just why was he visiting her when he could be seeing Ava?

"Already did. Pinky's fine" He replied as he stopped in front of her again, causing her to take a step back so they weren't as close.

His saying that Ava was fine brought her some comfort. She hadn't seen the blonde and pink haired alien queen since she left Roswell after everything with Rath and Lonnie had calmed down and she wouldn't be lying if she said she hadn't thought of the girl now and then. For being Tess clone, the girl was nothing like her and that made Liz love her that much more.

"I've been watchin' you ever since that damn truck ran me over" Zan went on to explain. "Went to Roswell to see what was going down and there you were with tha other me. Lucky bastard that guy is"

"That doesn't explain why you're here" Liz pointed out as she leaned back against the counter behind her.

"You didn't let me finish, gorgeous" He answered, his intense yet soft eyes staring down at her. Gulping a little, Liz bit her lip and nodded for him to continue. "Guess you could say I'm jealous. I ain't never seen a human so loyal before" He had grown up in the streets and sewers of New York City, human weren't to be trusted in his eyes but Liz made him think other wise. "I hadta come n' see what you about for myself"

"Oh" Was all she could say in response to what he said. He had been watching her and wanted to see her far up as opposed to far away. It was a little freaky that he had been watching her and she had no idea. She felt so ... violated. Oh the things he probably saw between her and Max! Just thinking about it made her turn red.

"Too bad I ain't alive so I could do this" Zan mumbled out, his accent coming out even stronger as he moved in closer to her. When he leaned down to her like Max used to, she closed her eyes out of habit and a few seconds later, she felt a whisper of touch on her lips. She stood there for a moment in disbelief. Had she just been kissed by a ghost? How was that even possible? Opening her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but only stammers came out. "Did you just ... I ... You -"

"Catch ya later" Zan spoke out, interrupting her trying to get words out. He gave her a smirk as he lifted his hand and waved then he simply disappeared, leaving Liz still in disbelief.

Seriously, what just happened? Sliding down against the counter, the found herself on the floor just staring out as she took it all in. She had no words for any of it. No words at all.


End file.
